Whisper
by FrerardEnthusiastx3
Summary: Frank is kicked out of his home when his Mother finds out about his homosexuality. Gerard, a stranger to Frank, comes to the rescue. But can Gerard save Frank from himself? Can Gerard's love save him? Will it suffice? Frerard :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

When you were little, you always wanted to be something awesome, or fascinating, like an astronaut, or a rock star, maybe even a prince or princess.

Now that you're grown up, you say you want to be a lawyer, or get your degree and become a doctor, but the child in you, that stays hidden, secretly still wants to be a princess, or an astronaut.

Growing up, we've been taught what's right and what's wrong, and that only a woman and man should be in love.

Or that we should just live with what we are given, shut up and be grateful about it.

Sure, I'm grateful to be alive, to be me, but I'll always have aspirations and dreams.

Being gay, or bisexual, was unknown to us, we did not understand it.

We thought we had to have a boring office job in life, and money to pay the bills just to be happy.

Now as we are growing up, we rebel against those actions, or stick with them.

The most of us that rebel against it understand what it's like to love anyone you want, and not care what your parents think, because you know that they're wrong.

Even if others think it to be impossible, we still rebel against it, because we actually believe in something, we actually have hope.

I know because growing up with a single mother was hard, and she'd always complain how I should never get married, or have a girlfriend.

I should get a good job instead, and focus on my career.

Being little at the time I asked, "Can I have a boyfriend instead?"

She of course scoffed at the idea, a man being with another man? Pft, that was a thought that never crossed her or the people of her generation's mind!

She thought it to be absurd, which made me think for a while that being gay was wrong. Which, is not the case.

Love, in no way, is wrong.

My mother mostly just didn't want to face the humiliation of her only son being gay.

She barely could stand people seeing her with me in public, I couldn't imagine how she'd react if she ever found out the truth.

I am now currently 16, going on 17, and wish to be in a band someday, and yes, I am gay.

I am not ashamed of who I am, and never will be.

Sure, I don't have the most self-confidence, never have, but I have enough confidence to be me, and for now that is enough.

But, that confidence will get me into a lot of trouble..

**Chapter 1:**

It seemed like an average Thursday afternoon in Belleville, New Jersey.

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming through my window, but no smell of breakfast being made downstairs by my mother, which was unusual for her because she always made breakfast before she left for work. (I couldn't go to school, my Mom didn't have enough money to send me this year.)

I frowned and got out of bed, putting my slippers on before I headed downstairs.

The bottom of my slippers scuffed against the tile floor of the kitchen as I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Mornin' Mom." She stood against the counter, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks.

I slowly took a step forward, my lower lip trembling, "..Mom?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FAGGOT!"

Instantly I drew back, she turned around and her fierce eyes pierced into mine.

I had never heard my Mom say that word before, let alone call me it.

"You've been hiding this from me? How long do you think you could have hidden this from me?"

She chucked my phone at me, and realized she read my messages, ones that I had sent to my best friend, Alicia, because I was confused about who I was.

I confided in my best friend because I felt alone, and that I thought being gay was wrong.

"B-But Mom, there's nothing wrong with loving a guy if you're a guy.."

She growled, "NO, THERE ARE PLENTY OF THINGS WRONG WITH BEING GAY! IT'S A SIN! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW! I HATE YOU!"

She has said these things many times, I've grown to ignore her stubbornness and move on, but she never told me she hated me. Tears began to form in my eyes, and I ran up to my room and grabbed my book bag.

I quickly emptied it onto my bed and filled it with clothes, not caring what I packed. I grabbed a pen and notebook, a picture of me and Alicia, packed them away and slung my back pack over my shoulder.

I then quickly made my way and grabbed Pansy, my guitar, then I grabbed a stack of money out of my sock drawer and shoved it inside my pocket. That'll have to do for now..

"FRANK! GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FAGGOT ASS AROUND HERE ANYMORE!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving!"

"Did you just raise your voice? AT ME?" She came running at me, pushed me onto the ground and began kicking me. In the side, the stomach, the head.. My vision blurred.

"Mom! Stop! Please!"

"Don't you dare call me that! You.. YOU COCK SUCKER!"

I kicked her in the stomach, quickly ducked around her and ran down the stairs. I heard her grunt, then run after me.

I swung open the front door and ran outside, my feet quickly sounding against the pavement of the driveway.

Her voice sounded behind me, "You'll regret the day you were ever born, faggot!"

I slowed to a stop a few minutes later, my breath uneven as I mumbled, "Too late for that."

My stomach rumbled, I felt empty, and my thoughts were distant, seeming very far away.

I wound up at my happy place, the park.

I'd always go here when I was younger, playing on the swings, in fact my mom would take me here almost every weekend, but growing up I'd just come and fiddle around with Pansy.

Picking at her strings, messing around with a few chords for the hell of it.

Now, I didn't feel that surge of joy I had always gotten when I came here, and that left me even more disappointed.

I sat down on a swing, setting my bag and guitar down beside me on the ground, then looked up to the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Startled, I looked to my left and saw a boy, looking around my age, sitting beside me on a swing.

I couldn't look away, or even respond. It felt like I was dreaming, he was that beautiful.

He had dark, raven-like hair, wore all black and had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

I didn't realize my mouth was hanging open until I snapped back into reality and then I quickly responded,"Yeah, I suppose."

He smirked, shaking his head and pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. "Want one?"

He held the pack out to me, I quickly shook my head.

"Hm, suit yourself." After taking one out and lighting it, he took a long drag from it and blew a puff of smoke in my direction.

I started coughing, choking over my own words as he laughed silently. "Pfftt, Hey! Ew!" I fanned the smoke away from my face.

Although he just blew smoke in my face, I thought it was sexy the way he smoked. He smoked as if it was a work of art.

I blushed at the thoughts I was having of this stranger. Hell I didn't even know him, let alone know if he was gay or not.

After a few more drags from his cancer stick, he threw it onto the ground and stepped on it. "Well, I have to go back home, mom's probably waiting up for me. I'll catch you later."

He stood up, winked at me, causing me to blush furiously, then began heading in the opposite direction from which I came from.

After he was no longer visible, I sat on the swing, looking up at the sky and wondering what the boy saw. What he thought was so beautiful.

The sun soon began to set, although it felt like the day just began, and I decided to go to bed early, and by bed I mean sleeping in the park.

I stood up, carried Pansy and my belongings over to a bench, then set them down and sprawled out across the seat.

I closed my eyes, thinking of the beautiful boy I had met not too long ago, and smiled for the first time that day.

There was something about him, I don't know what, but he had the type of charisma that made me want and hope that I would get the chance to speak to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapter is so short, the next one will have Gerard's POV of the 1st & 2nd chapter, so be prepared for a longer chapter! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

I don't see why most get excited over the day being Friday. For me, they seemed dull and boring. Today, was one of those days.

After I woke up, it was still slightly dark outside, and very chilly.

It then began to get windy, then minutes later it began to pour.

I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered, water droplets falling from my bangs, then dripping onto my face.

For the whole day I hoped and prayed for someone to just stop and maybe even just say hi.

But no one did, even if people were outside, I doubt they would. This is a small town, news travels fast around here.

I'm sure my Mom already blabbered about me being gay, it being a sin.

I didn't mind I suppose, I always knew I'd be lonely. It's not that bad once you get used to it.

It stopped raining eventually, although I wasn't sure when. All I know is the hot, New Jersey sun was out again soon enough.

I felt something in my pocket vibrate, and it turns out it was my phone. I went through my messages and smiled.

Alicia had texted me, "Hey Frank, I heard what happened. I can't help but feel it's my fault that you were kicked out. I miss you and wish you could stay with me. I hope, wherever you are, that you're safe. ~ Frank and Alicia, best friends for life ~"

After reading over her text, I decided to reply. "Hey Licia, I'm fine, don't worry. I have Pansy to keep me company ;) I miss you too, you made my day by texting me. *F+A=BEST FRIENDS*"

I put my phone back in my pocket, then laid on my stomach, deciding to go to bed early again, although the sun wasn't even down yet. I had nothing to stay awake for anyways.

I laid there on the bench that next morning, not caring to move, or do anything for that matter. I didn't notice the boy was there until I felt someone's weight sit on the end of the bench, (I was so short, I didn't take up the whole bench when I laid down on it). "Good afternoon, handsome."

"Afternoon?", I sat up quickly, looking at the boy from the other evening. He looked down at his watch, "Well, yeah, it's 1:29 in the afternoon.."

"Oh… Well, what are you doing here?"

He cocked an eyebrow, looking me up and down, "I could say the same for you."

I blushed slightly under his gaze, "Well, I asked you first."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Oh my, well, I'm just here to swing on the swings, you know, it is the park."

"What are you implying?" "Well, you really smell, and you're wearing the same clothes from the other day.. do you have nowhere to go?"

I merely nodded and looked down at my hands in my lap.

He stood up suddenly, grabbing Pansy and my book bag, slinging it over his shoulder. I stood up quickly, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"You're coming to live with me."

"Wait, what? B-But I don't even know your name!"

He smirked, "I'm Gerard." I bit my lip, "Oh, I'm Frank."

We started walking in the direction he went the other day, then made a few turns and we were in a completely different part of town, it was actually the good part of town.

Big houses, huge lawns, driveways, his family was rich. I gaped at all of the houses, then my jaw dropped as we stopped in front of a tall, wide, white house. "Frank, welcome to the Way residence."

I looked up at him, "Oh, Gerard I don't know about this.. I feel like a burden. You don't need to do this."

"I know I don't need to do this, I want to." And with that, he walked up the steps, set my things down and unlocked the door.

He picked up my things again and made his way inside, "Mom! I'm home!"

All we heard was silence in response, but he merely just shrugged.

"Must have left for work." He set my things down, then motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. I gaped at the polished wood, the carpeted floor, it was all so new to me.

He lead me into what I presumed to be a bathroom. "Frank, you may take a bath if you wish. I'll go get you a towel and a new set of clothes. Do you mind if you wear mine? Yours sort of got wet in your backpack."

I shook my head slowly in response. He smiled at me then turned to leave. "Wait, Gerard?.." He looked back at me, "Yeah?" I mumbled and looked down at the polished floor, "Well, um, thank you.."

"No problem, Frankie." I felt my face get red at the nickname as he shut the door behind him, then I turned to look at the bathtub.

I studied the whole bathroom in bathroom was a creme color, the floor made of beautiful wood, the sink and toilet perfectly stainless, everything seemed perfect, flawless really.

I undressed, throwing my clothes in the trash, then shivered slightly and turned the water on, letting the tub fill up. I turned to look at my reflection in the mirror.

My naked body was covered in dirt, I had bruises and cuts everywhere.

The bruises from my mom, but I wondered where the cuts came from, but I assumed that's what happened when you lived in the park for 3 days.

I twisted and turned, my body seeming more ugly every second.

That's when I finally let myself cry. I sat down on the toilet, drawing my knees up to my chest, sobs racking through my body.


	3. Chapter 2 Gerard's POV

**So yeah, I know this a short chapter, but MERH ;~; I just wanted to update and kafdkjshfkdsf. Enjoy the chapter anyways?c:**

Gerard's POV:

That Saturday I decided to go to the park again, I wanted to see that boy again, the flawless, gorgeousness of a boy that had caught my eye.

The first moment I laid my eyes on him I noticed that he had mid-length black hair and beautiful bangs that mostly covered his eyes, small pink lips and a short and skinny frame.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and i'm an artist, I see beauty everywhere.

As soon as I left him, alone on that swing, I knew I had to see him again, I had to.

So that's why I went to the park again, that and I was curious as to why he had his things with him. Did he have nowhere to go?

I put on my converse quickly, threw on my jacket and headed out the door. It was only a 15 minute walk to the park from here, I told myself, you'll see him soon. Hopefully..

When I got there I thought he was sleeping, his back was faced towards me and it turns out he was just laying there, staring directly at the back of the bench. Doing nothing.

I sat on the edge of the bench and said, "Good afternoon, handsome." He sat up quickly, "Afternoon?" "Well, yeah it's-" I looked down at my wrist watch, "-1:29 in the afternoon.."

"Oh.. well, what are you doing here?" I looked at him up and down, smirked, and said, "I could say the same for you."

He blushed slightly as I stared at him, "Well, I asked you first."

"Touche.. Oh my, well you know, i'm just here to swing on the swings. You know, it is a park."

I frowned slightly, "What are you implying?" "Well, you really smell, and you're wearing the same clothes from the other day, do you have nowhere to go?"

He looked down, as if he was ashamed and nodded.

I stood up suddenly, grabbing his guitar and book bag, slinging it over my shoulder. He stood up quickly, "Wait, what are you doing?"

I grinned, "You're coming to live with me." "Wait, what? B-But I don't even know your name!" I winked, "I'm Gerard."

He bit his lip, debating about something internally, "Oh, I'm Frank." I lead the way and soon enough we were back in the part of the city in which I lived in.

I turned to look at Frank a few times and couldn't help but laugh, his jaw was dropped and he was gaping at all of the big houses.

As I stopped in front of my house, his eyes got wide and as if his jaw could drop any more!

"Frank, welcome to the Way residence." He looked up at me, sighing, "Oh, Gerard I don't know about this.. I feel like a burden. You don't need to do this."

"I know I don't need to do this, I want to."

And with that, I walked up the steps, set his things down and unlocked the door. I picked up his things again and made my way inside, "Mom! I'm home!"

All we heard was silence in response. I merely shrugged, "Must have left for work." I set his things down on the floor by the banister, then motioned for him to follow me up the stairs.

I smirked, behind me all I could hear was "Ohh" and "Wow" from Frank. He was too cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I just met him, besides I don't even know him.

I showed him to the bathroom, then said, "Frank, you may take a bath if you wish. I'll go get you a towel and a new set of clothes. Do you mind if you wear mine? Yours sort of got wet in your backpack."

He shook his head slowly in response. I smiled at him then turned to leave.

"Wait, Gerard?.." I looked back at him, "Yeah?"

He mumbled and looked down at the polished floor, "Well, um, thank you.." "No problem, Frankie."

As I went to go to my room and grab Frank some clothes, Mikey appeared from out of his room.

"Hey, Gee. What's up?" I grinned, ruffling his hair, causing him to scowl. "Not much, little bro. Just brought someone home, that's all."

"Really? A boy? Is he your boyfriend? Does mom know?"

I laughed, "No Mikey, he just has no where else to go."

"Does mom know?.."

"No, and don't let her find out, okay? She'd never allow him to stay."

He nodded, then made his way down the stairs. "Hey, Gerard?" "Yeah lil bro?" "Do you like him?"

I shrugged then went into my room, grabbed jeans, boxers, socks, and a t-shirt from my drawers then grabbed a towel from on top of my dresser. Yes, I thought, already I liked him.

I then went and I stood outside the bathroom, the set of clothes and a towel in my hands, just waiting and listening.

I listened to him crying, it was a bittersweet moment. There was nothing more beautiful than the vulnerability Frank displayed when he cried, but it was so heartbreaking to know he was in so much pain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yup, it's Frank's point of view again ;3 Hope you like this chapter. Reviews would be lovely. **

**Chapter 3:**

After I took a bath, I got out and stood there, not knowing what to do.

A knock sounded on the door, alarming me. "Frank?" "Um.. yeah?" "I have your towel and set of clothes out here, i'll leave them on the ground outside the door, alright?"

"Okay, thanks." As soon as I heard him walk away, I quickly tip toed over to the door, opened it slightly to see a face staring back at me.

I screamed, "AHH!", and then fell back onto the ground with a thud.

"Woah, dude, you okay?" I screamed again and covered my private parts with my hands, "What's the deal man? I'm naked!"

"Heh, sorry. Oh, by the way here's your towel."

He tossed me the towel and I stood up, wrapping the towel around my waist tightly. All of a sudden behind this stranger was Gerard and I sighed in relief.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" "Gee, I was just giving him his towel!" Gerard looked over at me and blushed, then looked down at Mikey.

"Sorry you guys had to meet this way, Frank. This is my little brother, Mikey." "Oh.."

Mikey laughed and walked towards the end of the hall then iinto his room.

I frowned, "I didn't know you had a little brother." He smirked that sensational smirk of his and said, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

With that I grabbed my clothes, smiled at him then shut the door. I put on each piece of clothing slowly, then stopped as I reached the shirt.

I brought it up to my nose and took in the smell. It smelled like home, the home I've been looking for my whole life.

I smiled the widest I have that day, pulled the shirt on over my head then placed the towel neatly on the toilet seat.

I opened the door carefully, making sure no one was in the hall, but then I remembered I was dressed, so I walked out casually.

"Geez, you take forever to get dressed." I looked over to my left to see Gerard leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, your Majesty."

He grinned and winked, "No problemo, peasant."

I felt my face get red and I looked away at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a family photo, I assumed, because I noticed Gerard and his little brother Mikey, then two adults standing behind them, neither smiling.

"Family photo?" "Yup, that's my mom and dad. They both work a lot though, so we don't see much of them."

I wanted to hug him in that moment, but by then the twinkle was back in his eye and he smiled.

"So, are you hungry?" I began to shake my head, then I nodded. "That's what I thought."

We went back downstairs, his hand on the small of my back which was warm in comparison to the thin, cool fabric of the clothes I was wearing, and lead me into the kitchen.

"Frank, what do you want? I'm not the best at cooking, just warning you, but Mikey is even worse. Once his toast just burst into flames, like how does that even happen?"

I giggled, "Um, cookies?" "Cookies. Hm.." He walked over to the cupboards and brought over a jar.

"You're lucky my mom made some." He lifted the lid of the jar, then motioned for me to take some. I took three, then he took a few for himself, set them on the table and went to put the jar back.

I smirked and grabbed his cookies, shoved them in my mouth along with mine and began to chew.

He came back, then took a double take. "Hey where'd my cookies go?" He looked over at me, then doubled over laughing.

"Oh my god! You should see yourself!" He covered his mouth with his hand, laughing loudly.

I chewed then swallowed, giggling. "Hey, Gee, got any milk?"

He stopped laughing, then shook his head, smiling. "Yes, we do. Hold on a sec."

He went over to another cupboard, took out a glass and poured me a cup of milk.

He then proceeded to take a sip, and hold it high above my reach so I couldn't get it. "Hey, don't use my height against me!"

He stuck his tongue out and held it up higher, making me jump to try and get it.

Mikey then strolled in, cocked an eyebrow then said, "Gee, stop being so mean." I giggled, putting my hands on my hips, "Yeah, Gerard."

He sighed then handed me the glass, then went upstairs to go 'lay down'. I frowned slightly as Gerard went up the stairs, then turned to Mikey.

"Did I do something?" He shook his head then sat down across from me at the table. "No, Gerard just hasn't been getting much sleep lately."

I took another sip, then asked, "Why not?" "He shrugged, "He's been worried about you."

Usually some would be flattered, I thought, but I'm upset because I made him worry about me.. poor Gerard.

I looked down at the table, pushing my glass away. "Frank, don't worry. He really likes you, that's why he's worrie- Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

I looked up, smiling brightly, "Wait, really?" "Yup, he's as gay as it gets."

I grinned, thanked Mikey, then went upstairs and searched for Gerard's room. I knew Mikey's was at the end of the hall to the left, so maybe Gerard's was to the right?

I lightly tapped on the door, and Gerard groaned, "Go away." I opened the door, "It's just me."

He frowned, "Oh, sorry." He then sat up, patting the space beside him on the bed.

I took off my sneakers, then sat down awkwardly beside him. He chuckled, "Frank, you can get comfortable. I don't bite, not unless you want me too."

I giggled, then moved closer beside him, my arm brushing against his, causing me to have goosebumps. I looked up into his eyes, leaned in slightly, and- "Gerard?"

He swore, then rushed me over into his closet, then shut the door behind him.

I heard the door open, then a female voice, I assumed was his Mother, began to flow into the room, echoing off the walls.

"Gerard, me and your father are going on a business meeting for a couple of days. You're in control of the house, okay?"

"Okay. when are you leaving?" "Um, right now actually."

She shut the door behind her, said I love you's to both of her sons, then I heard a door slam, a few seconds later a car started, and left the driveway.

"Wow, that was a close one." I frowned as he opened the door, "Gerard, you're hiding me from your mom?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah.. It's a long story." I stepped out of the closet, "I have time."

We both resumed our positions on the bed, then he told me everything: How is Mom and Dad we're both in the same business and they both were away a lot, he even told me that sometimes they lie and say they have business meetings, but they're actually on vacation. He layed down and turned his head to look out the window, "Frank, they hate us. They hate what their kids have become.. They would never allow you to stay."

This time I did hug Gerard, murmuring that it would be okay, and that he would be okay. I'm not sure how long we were laying like that in each others arms, but soon he was back to his happy self.

He got out of bed and stood up, "So, Frank, what do you wanna do for dinner? We could go out, order in.."

"Um, i'm sort of in the mood for pizza. Why don't you ask Mikey?" He grinned, "Alright."

He yelled, "Hey, Moikay, you wanna order pizza for dinner?!" He yelled back, "Sure. You order!"

Soon enough, we were in the living room, watching a football game and eating pizza.

I smiled, feeling at home watching Gerard and Mikey rave over each team, and laughed when they screamed out, "TOUCH DOWN!" or "NICE SAVE!"

The time passed by too quickly and Mikey fell asleep on the couch, a piece of pizza laying on his chest as he snored loudly.

We giggled then headed upstairs, leaving the mess for Mikey to clean up when he woke up. We tip toed up the stairs, then into Gerard's room.

"So, Frank, wanna sleep in the guest room or with me? I suggest with me because the guest room is terrifying."

"I'll sleep with you, then. I mean, like, actually sleeping.. not um.." He laughed, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Frank. You're just, hilarious." I smiled, then laid down on his bed. He followed suit and laid down on the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over us.

"Hey, Gee?" "Yeah, Frankie?" "Thank you.. I've never felt this.. at home before." "You're welcome, Frankie." "Night, Gerard." "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 4

**Reviews would be nice, I feel like no one really likes this.. I need encouragement for the next chapter :\**

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, gasping, sweat was beaded across my forehead.

I wiped the sweat off with the back of my hand, then looked down to see Gerard's arm draped over my chest, his head buried in my shoulder.

I smiled slightly, forgetting about the nightmare I had and laid back down, staring at Gerard as he slept.

He looked so peaceful, I thought, he didn't look stressed about his family, or school, or anything. He was just peaceful, beautiful, breathtaking.

I turned my head slowly to look over at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, when it started going off out of nowhere.

I screamed, falling off the bed, causing Gerard to fall off with me. He woke up suddenly, looking lost and confused.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously then looked down at me and grinned sleepily. I blushed, noticing we both were tangled in blankets, and he was on top of me.

He leaned in, nibbled on my earlobe, then whispered in my ear. "Morning, Frankie." I moaned quietly, my pants beginning to tighten, as I whispered back shakily, "Good morning.."

He sat up, straddling my waist, and smirked, "Hm, seems like someone is a little excited." I sat up, leaning on my elbows and looked into his eyes, "What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

He leaned in, cupping my face in his hands and kissed me, slipping his tongue past my lips.

We pulled apart when the door opened suddenly, and guess who it was? Mikey.

I groaned, laying back down and covering my face with my hands. Gerard grinned, as if this was funny, and said, "Sup, Moikay."

He whined, "I'm hungry and here I find you two locking lips while i'm starving to death!"

Gerard stood up, laughed and shooed Mikey away, telling him we'd be downstairs in a minute. He came back over to me, picked me up into his arms, causing me to giggle, then set me down onto the bed.

He kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair, then made his way over to his dresser. He took off his shirt, revealing his toned, pale white chest and I gaped at his beautiful body.

He chuckled and tossed his shirt at my head, then searched in his drawers for another shirt.

He pulled a Misfits shirt on over his head and I gasped. "Oh my god, I love them!"

His jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

I nodded and smiled and he grinned, "Well, it's time for breakfast. We should probably go downstairs or Mikey will start screaming."

I laughed, "Really? How old is he?" "Well, he's three years younger than me, so he's 14."

We both then proceeded to go downstairs, much to Mikey's relief and we made chocolate chip pancakes.

Well, we were attempting to, but I kept eating the batter, so there wasn't much left for Gerard to cook with.

When I got a spoon out of the drawer, and attempted to get more batter, Gerard slapped my hand away and I grinned sheepishly. "What? I love chocolate chips."

Me and Mikey both sat at the table waiting anxiously for Gerard to be done, and a few minutes later while me and Mikey were having a debate on whether llamas were better than monkeys, Gerard finished.

He brought over a plateful of pancakes, set them down in the middle of the table and sat down beside me. We both laughed as we watched Mikey take a whole stack of pancakes, only leaving two left, one for me, one for Gerard.

He took the smaller one but I insisted that his hard work should be accounted for, and in the end he took the bigger one so I would shut up.

After breakfast Gerard gave me a tour of the house. "Sorry for not giving you a tour yesterday, it completely slipped my mind."

I shrugged, then followed him into a room I haven't seen before. "This is the dining room, we don't use it much though."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "We lost interest in it, we used to eat out here, but my parents stopped eating at home, and me and Mikey felt it wasn't necessary to eat in there anymore."

I frowned, "I'm sorry. It's beautiful in here though." He smiled, "Yeah, me and Mikey helped our parents set up this room."

He then showed me upstairs, where there were five bedrooms, three baths, and 2 closets (that weren't connected to their rooms.)

Three bedrooms were occupied, one was turned into a guest room and the last bedroom was a game room.

He showed me the game room next. "Welcome to the game room, we don't use it much, but you're welcome to it anytime."

There was a pool table, a ping pong table, a Wii, an Xbox, two flat screens tv's, darts, they had almost everything you could think of. "Wow, this is awesome." "Yeah, it's my second favorite room."

I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow, "What's your first favorite?"

"I'll show you." He lead me upstairs into an attic, which wasn't really an attic at all, at least not anymore. There were cans of paint, tarps on the floor, brushes lying everywhere, canvases hung up on the wall or leaned up against it, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

I stood in front of a large canvas, painted on it was a man, maybe in his 60's or early 70's, and he was sitting on a bench, feeding birds.

Next to that painting was one of a boy, beaten and bruised, but it also portrayed that he was bruised on the inside, hurt. The boy looked only 7, or 8. It sort of looked like a younger Gerard.

Gerard was looking at me, waiting for a reaction, when I looked over at him. "Is this you?"

He nodded, then grabbed my arm and brought me over to another painting, a painting of .. me. There I was, on a large canvas, and I looked.. different.

"Gerard, there's one thing wrong with this painting."

He looked hurt, and I hurried to reassure him, "It's not you, it's me. I'm not.. beautiful, at all. You painted me as if I looked that amazing. As if I was that beautiful and breathtaking."

He looked down at me, his eyes full of something I couldn't quite interpret, some kind of mixed emotion, "But Frank, to me you really do look like that."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "You really are that beautiful. I've never seen something quite as gorgeous as you, never. You're different, Frank."

I felt my face get red and I placed a hand on his cheek, "I can't get over this.. You showed me your work, your art without even knowing what I would say or do. You trust me already, you're giving me what I don't deserve."

He pressed his lips to my forehead, then sighed, "I know I just met you, but I want to get to know you. You had me at first sight, Frank. I knew I wanted you in that first moment I saw you, I've never wanted something so badly."

"Gerard, I want you to. I wanted you so much, I wanted you even more after you left that first time we met. I've never felt this way about anyone before, ever. I'm falling for you, Gerard. Don't let me fall, Gee."

"I'll catch you, Frank. I promise. Just let me inside your head, let me know what you're thinking. I want to know about you, your past."

That was when I told him, I let my walls down and told him, I told him everything. I told him about how my father left me and my mom, how then my mom would take us to Church every Sunday after that, praying until my father came back.

"But he never did," I told Gerard, sitting in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair, "I didn't want him to anyways. He hurt my Mom, and I was there for her. He wasn't."

I looked up at him to see him frowning, he then asked, "Why were you living in the park?" "My Mother found out I was gay. She read my text messages in my phone, threw my phone at me, screamed at me, then told me to leave. When I went to go get my things, she attacked me."

A tear rolled down my cheek, and he wiped it away. "She never hurt me like that before, it didn't hurt physically as much as emotionally. I had a nightmare last night, it was about her.."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but I do want to play my guitar for you."

I stood up, then went down into his room, Gerard following behind me, and I grabbed Pansy and my pick. I then sat down on his bed, he sat down across from me and smiled at me encouragingly.

I bit my lip, held Pansy tightly in my hands, then began to play, after the first few chords I began to sing.

"I have this reoccurring dream

Where you make it hard for me to breathe.

I gave you everything I could,

I gave up everything I owned.

And when you smile, it's not for me.

You offer little sympathy.

You grasp so far exceeds your reach.

I wake up and this is not a dream.

And I almost can't believe

That you're the same

Person who can

Straight faced with a smile...

Tell me that you love me."

I stopped playing, set Pansy down to look and see Gerard was crying. "Aw, Gerard, i'm sorry. I know i'm horrible.."

He smiled through the tears and shook his head, "That was beautiful, Frank. So beautiful.."

He then kissed me, as gently as he could, then laid down, and held me in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING: There is gay fluff in the following chapter. If you do not like things such as blow jobs, hand jobs, etc. then don't read!**

**Chapter 5:**

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly, and before I knew it, it was Monday. When I awoke, Gerard wasn't in bed.

I panicked and sat up quickly, looking around Gerard's room. I wonder where he went, I thought.

I got up and made my way over to the bathroom, then paused when I heard the shower running.

I waited outside the door and heard Gerard singing from inside the shower.

"Hand in mine, into your icy blues

And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway

With this trunk of ammunition too

I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

I'm trying, I'm trying

To let you know just how much you mean to me

And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you

A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full

And I feel like there's nothing left to do

But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running"

Then I heard the water shut off, and the bathroom door open, but I couldn't move. I was caught.

Gerard stood there in front of me, towel draped loosely around his hips, a smirk on his face. "Good morning, Frank." I bit my lip and felt my face get red, I looked down.

Gerard moved closer, placed his hand under my chin and looked into my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat, and before I knew it I was pushed up against a wall, Gerard's lips smothering mine.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. His hard on was pressed against my thigh, and I bucked my hips forward, looking for friction.

He chuckled softly, pecked my lips quickly then pulled away. I muttered, "Tease."

I crawled back into bed, wrapping the covers around me and watched as Gerard stood in the middle of the room.

I notice that he's unwrapping the towel from his waist, and I bite on my lower lip, hard.

The towel drops to the floor and I gasp, "Holy shit, Gerard."

He laughed then came over and laid down beside me, moving underneath the blankets with me. "Y-You're not getting dressed?"

He shook his head, then winked at me, reaching down to unbutton my jeans.

I slipped my shirt off over my head, tossed it onto the ground somewhere, then lifted up my hips so he could pull off my jeans.

Once we were both naked, he crawled on top of me and kissed me, causing me to blush.

He cupped my face in his hands and murmured, "You're so beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, my tongue sneaking past his lips and exploring the inside of his mouth.

He groaned against my lips, then kissed from my lips down my jawline, then down to my neck.

I moaned quietly, my hands playing with the hair on the back of his head.

He then proceeded to go downward, kissing down my chest, down my stomach. That's when he began to tease me, kissing me softer and slower the further he went down.

I ran my hands through his hair and begged, "Please, Gerard.."

He looked up at me and grinned, "Please, what?" "Please, just, ugh I want you.."

He wrapped his lips around my head, and I gasped, the heat of his mouth feeling amazing.

I bucked my hips forward and moaned, "Oh, Gerard.."

He then took more of me into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down at a fast pace. "Oh, shit.."

I tangled my hands further into his hair, pushing his head down further and moaned as my tip hit the back of his throat. "So... c-close.."

He pulled away and wrapped his hand around my length, pumping quickly. I could feel his eyes on me, but I was too close to care.

My back arched slightly, my hands gripping onto the sheets, then I came all over his hand.

I drew out my orgasm, then laid there, my breath uneven and heavy.

"Wow, that was.." "Amazing?" "Yeah.." I sat up, looking down at him, "I want to make you feel amazing too."

He crawled up my body, then pushed me back down onto the bed and hovered over me. "You can if you wish, just let me kiss you, okay?"

I pulled his face close to mine, crashed my lips against his and kissed him, wrapping my hand around his length and began pumping him slowly.

He moaned against my lips, "Faster.. Please.."

Seeing Gerard so vulnerable was really turning me on, but I tried not to get hard again, so I pumped him faster.

I ran my thumb over his slit, and he moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward into my hand. "Frank.. I'm so close.."

I leaned up and kissed his neck, sucking and biting at the skin there as I pumped him, then with one long pump he cried out and came all over my stomach.

He collapsed on top of me, his face buried in my neck and I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying this moment with him.

He then whispered into my ear, "Frank, please be mine. I'll take care of you, i'll keep you safe. Just love me and be mine, i'll be here for you."

"To be honest Gerard, I'm afraid. Afraid of losing you and having a safe place to stay. But yes, Gerard. I'll be yours, as long as you'll be mine."

He picked his head up, kissed my forehead, then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" "I have to wake Mikey up so he can get ready for school." "Don't you have to go to school too?"

"Nope, I graduated early this year. Next year i'm going to look into going to an Art College, take some Art courses."

"Wow," I smiled, "that's amazing." "Yeah. Well, i'm gonna go get him up and ready for school, then me and you will go out for coffee."

I grinned, "Really?" "Of course, it'll be my treat." I started jumping up and down on the bed, giggling. "Yay! Coffee!"

He laughed, then went across the hall. I jumped off the bed and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, then followed him, and jumped on top of Mikey's bed.

"MOIKAY! GET UPPPPPP!"

Mikey groaned and rolled over, pushing me off the bed.

Gerard laughed and then helped me up. "Hey, Mikes, c'mon, time to get ready for school." "Okay, okay, i'm up."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes then glared at me. I put my hands up in surrender, "Hey, sorry Mr. Grumpy pants."

"I'm not even wearing pants." He stood up, showing off his batman boxers. I gasped, "Oh my god! I love batman!"

He smiled, "Really? So do I. Gerard hates him." I looked at Gerard, "What? Noooooooooooo." I collapsed onto the ground by his feet.

Mikey laughed, "If you want when I get home from school we can watch Batman." "Aw, sweet! That'd be kick-ass!"

Mikey shook his head, laughing, then pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Alright, well I have to get changed so.."

"Vamanos! Everybody lets go!"

Mikey leaned in and asked Gerard why I was so hyper, and he told him I just wanted coffee. Mikey pouted, "Now I want coffee."

"You're only 14, Mikes. Coffee isn't good for you." Mikey stuck out his tongue, then slammed the door on our faces.

Me and Gerard went back into his room and while I took a shower, he got changed. He left me a pair of jeans and a black v-neck on the bathroom counter.

Once I was dressed, I brushed my hair, getting rid of any knots in my hair. Then I borrowed some of Gerard's eyeliner, then I was ready.

I came out of the bathroom to see Gerard sitting on his bed, wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans.

He looked like an angel in almost anything.

He smiled at me and got up, "Ready to go?"

"Yup. Did Mikey leave for school yet?" He nodded, then took my hand and led me downstairs.

Once we were outside, I smiled and took in a fresh breath of air.

It was mid-november, the leaves were already done changing colors and were already long from falling off of the trees. The air smelled crisp, smelled amazing. I missed that smell.

Gerard held open the passenger door for me, and once I was in and buckled he shut the door then got in on his side.

With one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand placed on top of mine, we drove to a coffee shop that Gerard said was his favorite and was only 15 minutes away.

I turned on the CD player, then turned up the volume as I recognized the song from a misfits album.

We both sang along to the song, laughing as we both forgot some parts to the song. Being with him, holding his hand and singing along to songs was amazing, natural almost.

It was like breathing, or blinking.

Once we pulled into a parking space, we got out and he grabbed my hand. He held the door open for me, and when we walked in it wasn't as crowded as I thought it'd be.

Of course, I've never been to a place like this before, so I didn't know what to expect. Someone called over from another table, "Hey, Gerard!"

"Wow, Ray! It's been too long man!" He led me over to the table and the man that spoke to Gerard got up and gave him a quick hug.

"How've you been?"

"I've been alright, what about you?"

"I've been good. So who is this?"

"Ray, this is Frank, my boyfriend. Frank, this is Ray. He's my best friend from high school."

Ray held out his hand, and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you." Ray then invited us to sit with him, and Gerard and Ray caught up on what they missed.

I studied Ray's features, Ray wasn't bad looking, he was actually the opposite. He had an afro, ( that was the first thing you noticed about him, the second being how tall he was) and had pretty eyes.

He was also really nice, and friendly. A waitress came buy and Gerard ordered two mocha lattes for us. I grinned, I love lattes.

A few minutes later Gerard went up to go pay for the lattes, and me and Ray just sat there, talking about nothing in particular.

"So, when did you two meet?" "A few days ago, actually. He asked me to be his boyfriend today"

"Well, that's weird."

"Hm?" "Gerard hasn't had a boyfriend in years, and when he did it took him a long time to ask him out. You must be something really special."

I smiled, then Gerard came back and set our lattes down. He kissed my cheek, then pushed a latte towards me, "There you go, gorgeous."

I blushed, embarrassed then picked up the paper cup in my hands, taking a small sip from it.

Ray and Gerard were talking about music or something, but I was too preoccupied to care. I finished my latte in minutes, while Gerard still had half of his left.

"Woah, Frank, you play guitar?" "Well, yeah, but.. i'm not good." "Don't listen to him, Ray. He's amazing." "Well, that's awesome, I play guitar too. Gerard attempted to, but lets just say it didn't end well."

"What happened?" "He got kicked out of his band." "Wow, you were in a band?"

He smiled sadly, "Yeah, I was. It's always been a dream of mine."

"Mine too." He smiled down at me, "Really? You'd be really good in a band. It's like, what you're destined to do."

"I agree with him, Frank. You don't look like a typical 17 year old."

I laughed along with them, then Ray checked his watch. "Shit, I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later, nice meeting you Frank."

With that he got up and ran out the door. Gerard then finished his latte, and checked to see what time it was. "It's 12:32, we should go home. Mikey will be back in a few hours."

I nodded, then grabbed our empty cups and threw them away. When I turned around, I found Gerard talking to some stranger.

The stranger was good looking too, I thought, I don't beat him when it comes to looks. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and my heart felt like it was on fire.

Gerard and the stranger exchanged phone numbers, then the man winked at him and walked away. I wiped my eyes and stormed out of the coffee shop, heading in the direction of the car.

I leaned against the car and waited. When Gerard showed up his cheeks were flushed and he was grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Frankie."

I opened the passenger door and got in, then leaned my head against the window.

I could feel his eyes on me, and I knew he wanted to say something, but he said nothing.

He started the car and the ride back home was silent. I can't believe I thought I had a chance, that he actually cared.

When he pulled into the driveway, he took the keys out of the ignition and turned to face me, "Frank, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired that's all." "Oh, then maybe you should go lay down." He leaned in, wanting to kiss me but I opened the door, got out and slammed it in his face.

I ran inside, then ran up the stairs, tears streaming down my face. I ran into his room, falling face first onto the bed and cried.

The sheets smelled like him, everything, everything now reminded me of him. I noticed the tiny little things that Gerard did, and they made my heart jump out of my chest.

That's when I knew, I was falling in love with Gerard, and I was falling too fast. Gerard: The man who didn't want me. He just pitied me, I was the poor gay boy living in the park.

Maybe I was overreacting, but I was hurt, and I was in love. I buried my face in his pillows and sighed, "Oh, Gerard."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Gerard's POV:**

I sat there in my car, stunned. Frank just ran inside and he ignored me, he even ignored me when I tried kissing him.

What did I do?

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, then remember what happened earlier in the coffee shop.

_Frank got up to throw our empty cups away, when a man approached me. He looked only a few years older than me, and he had a smile on his face. "Hello," he said, "I'm Bert. I couldn't help but notice that you were all by yourself." I shook my head, "Um, I'm Gerard, but, sir, you've got it all wro-" "No need, I understand. I also have seen your face before, you're very handsome might I add, but one of your drawings were in the newspaper. I actually work at an Art institution, and when I saw your drawing I knew I needed you to come to this school. And I don't reccomend it just because I work there. I actually am teaching a few classes that you might be interested in, and if I pull a few strings, i'll be able to get you into next semester, for free." My jaw dropped, "Really?! Oh wow, that would be amazing!" He grinned, "Yep, and you'll get a full scholarship and everything." "Wow, um, is there a number I can reach you at? Just so, you know, you can call and see if I actually can get in." He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, winked and placed it in my hand. "Nice meeting you, Gerard."_

Shit, that must have looked completely different from Frank's perspective.

I swore under my breath multiple times, then got out of the car, running up the steps and shutting the door behind me.

I called his name multiple times, but he didn't respond.

I ran up the stairs, then heard crying from inside my room. I walked cautiously into my room, then made my way over to the bed.

"Frank, let me explain.." "Gerard," he choked on a sob, "Go away." I murmured, "No, not until you let me explain. The guy I was talking to was a professor, he teaches at an Art school. He's seen some of my work before, and offered me a free scholarship. If I can, i'll be able to get in next semester."

Frank looked up at me, not fully convinced, but he smiled anyways. "Well, that's great Gerard. Sorry I overreacted. I just care about you a lot.."

He looked down, his cheeks flushed from crying. I tilted his chin up, pressed my lips to his, then pulled away to look at him. "I care about you too."

Later when Mikey got home me and Frank were on the couch sleeping.

Well, I was pretending to be sleeping and he was watching me sleep.

When Mikey slammed the door shut, I groaned, then buried my face in his shoulder, pretending to be sleeping again.

Frank giggled, then stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You're too cute."

Mikey came into the living room then and I heard him say, "Yeah, that's what all the ladies tell me."

Frank laughed, "Ew! Not you Mikey!"

He laughed, then put in the movie and jumped onto the other couch. While the previews were playing, Frank asked Mikey how his day at school went.

He sighed, "The usual. Boring."

Frank laughed, "Yeah, I don't miss school."

"So why don't you go to school?" "Um, well, my Mom didn't have enough money to send me this year." "Oh, i'm sorry."

Mikey pressed play and the movie began.

They were now focused on the movie, not saying a word so I got up, kissed Frank's cheek then went in the kitchen to go make a cup of coffee.

As I turned the coffeemaker on, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and Frank set his head on my shoulder.

I set a mug under the machine, watching the coffee pour into the mug, the dark brown liquid hypnotizing me.

I snapped out of my daze when Frank began to hum and nibble on my neck, I tried my hardest not to moan, for Mikey was in the other room.

'Damn it, Frank, you know that's my soft spot.' I thought.

He bit and sucked at the flesh on my neck, and I knew that later there would be bruises and marks where his lips were currently.

"Frank," I spoke, breathing heavily as I did so, "Why aren't you watching the movie?"

His lips ghosted across my skin, then he whispered in my ear, "I've seen it thousands of times, it got boring anyways."

I shuddered, then waited for him to continue kissing my neck, but instead, his phone decided to interupt us.

He took it out of his pocket, and I turned around, abandoning my coffee and watched as his face lit up. "Oh my god! She texted me!"

He quickly texted her back, then stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and looked up at me. He stared at me with wide eyes and his lower lip began to curl.

I chuckled, "What do you want, Frank?" "Well, my best friend, Alicia, wants to see me!" "Oh, awesome! Where are you guys gonna meet up?"

"Well, I told her where I was staying, and she's gonna come over later tonight.. Is that okay?"

I didn't know when my parents would be back, whether they'd be back tonight or tomorrow, but I couldn't let him down, not again.

I told him yes, although I had a strange feeling that something would go wrong if she did. I didn't tell him that though.

He shrieked then wrapped his arms around me tightly, bouncing up and down.

That's when I knew, no mater what, I'd never let him down again.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I just wanted to update since I haven't in a while.. I felt like no one liked it xD But I get on a few days ago, and see that there are 3x the amount of views then the last time I checked! I'm so excited! 3 I already have a plan for the next chapter, and it's going to be interesting :D**

**Review, favorite, and all that stuff :3 ^-^ **


End file.
